Cerveau à la dérive
by Nekoyo-chan
Summary: Pourquoi, doux Seigneur, faut-il que mon professeur soit aussi sexy ? Ce n'est pas comme si mon cerveau avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire des rapprochements assez douteux... non du tout. Et aussi, c'est quoi son tic de se passer la main dans les cheveux, hein ! Oui. Moi, Eren Jaeger, fais un coup de gueule car Mr Ackerman retourne trop mon pauvre cerveau. (un chouia de RirEn ;)


**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Cerveau à la dérive (soulignons car mon prof de français pète un câble quand on ne souligne pas les titres ! xD) Je sais que ce titre et un peu bizarre, mais à texte bizarre, titre bizarre ! x') Et puis, cet écrit je l'ai rédigé comme ça, sans prétention aucune, pour me mettre dans le bain on va dire ! x)

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Bah... Euh... Il n'y en a pas vraiment... juste quelque chose de _très_ subtile entre Levi et Eren. x)

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_;

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Pps :** C'est ma première histoire sur ce manga ! alors j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop croutée ! xD Je sais que Eren n'est pas dans sont état normal, mais c'est fait exprès ! ;D

* * *

 **Cerveau à la dérive**

* * *

Eren Jaeger, assis sur sa chaise, avait le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, fixant avec ennui le ciel gris dépourvu de soleil. Il attendait que le cours commence. Enfin, que le professeur daigne arriver surtout ! Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, puis il détourna ses yeux fatigués de la vitre, juste à temps pour voir entrer ledit professeur.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte brusquement, la faisant claquer contre le mur, alors que le bruit strident de la sonnerie vint agresser subitement leurs oreilles. Comme à son habitude, Mr Ackerman était pile à l'heure : jamais en retard et jamais en avance.

Son regard de pierre balaya la salle, puis il entra et posa sa sacoche sur son bureau avant de l'ouvrir.

Les élèves, eux, restaient silencieux, sachant à quel point l'homme exécrait les bavardages.

Jean, le plus idiot de la classe – d'après le jeune Jaeger –, avait, à la rentrée, snobé royalement l'éclat de colère du professeur à la suite d'un intense remue-ménage. Il fut le seul à continuer de rigoler et faire le zouave. Mais Eren savait bien que cette tronche de poney avait eu la peur de sa vie quand Mr Ackerman s'était avancé lentement vers sa table, le visage fermé et les mains dans le dos, puis s'était penché lentement. Tellement lentement que la pauvre future victime de son courroux avait eu le temps de déglutir deux fois, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son échine. Quand leurs visages ne furent qu'à une petite dizaine de centimètres, le jeune garçon s'était retenu de lâcher un couinement pathétique. Mais l'air effrayé de son élève n'avait pas empêché le professeur de rendre son regard plus dur et mauvais, encrant ses prunelles métalliques dans celles noisettes de son vis-à-vis. Les secondes s'étaient ensuite écoulées dans un calme religieux, les spectateurs – et la victime – retenant leur souffle. Cependant, l'instant dérangeant avait été coupé par la voix tranchante et acide du professeur :

– Si j'entends encore une seule fois ta voix, sale morveux, je te jure que je ferais en sorte que ta putain bouche ne soit même plus capable de s'ouvrir d'un nanomètre, c'est bien claire ?

La menace retendit dans la pièce, jetant un froid dans l'assemblée. Jean, lui, hoqueta avant de hocher rigidement de la tête.

– Bien, fit Mr Ackerman en se redressant. Maintenant que le silence est enfin revenu, je peux me présenter.

Eren ricana silencieusement en se remémorant ce souvenir. Ce crétin de canasson avait dû faire dans son froc ! Il regarda l'homme s'activer à mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau – qui était déjà impeccablement rangé – avant de se retourner vers le tableau pour écrire le titre de leur nouvelle leçon.

Le regard turquoise de l'adolescent de se fit appuyé, reluquant discrètement le corps bien plus athlétique que le sien bouger lentement à cause des gestes secs qu'effectuait le bras l'adulte en rédigeant sur le panneau mural. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les mèches obscures et parfaitement lisses avant de caresser les trapèzes moulés par le t-shirt noir. Ses orbes descendirent ensuite le long de la colonne vertébrale avant de s'arrêter sur les fesses qui semblaient fermes et diablement musclées.

Eren se cacha précipitamment le visage, les joues rougies, ne laissant qu'un petit trou pour qu'il puisse tout de même continuer de regarder : un bout de caleçon d'un blanc pur s'était invité à se dévoiler, sans doute sans l'accord de son propriétaire et semblait le narguer, englobant la peau d'albâtre de ses fibres.

Le garçon retira ses mains et fronça les sourcils, une chanson se frayant un chemin dans son cerveau de façon totalement surprenante : _Baby I like it_ , de Enrique Iglesias.

Bon, en y repensant, il aimait ce qu'il voyait donc... Mais sa fâcheuse habitude de détourner une situation de façon dérisoire le blasait quelque peu. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son cerveau détraqué et ça l'excédait un peu.

Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu plus : « like » ? Il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait plus de laque et qu'il lui faudrait en racheter demain en allant faire les courses. Un soupir à fendre l'âme vint le secouer à la suite de cette pensée. Franchement, quand son cerveau arrêterait-il de faire des rapprochements aussi débiles ? Quoique, cette fois-ci, ça l'avait plutôt aider à se souvenir de quelque chose...

Une image se glissa abruptement dans son esprit, où Enrique dansait et chantait sur sa chanson avec une laque dans la main en guise de micro. Il ferma ses yeux et frappa brusquement son crâne sur la table, ses bras étalés sur celle-ci.

Mon Dieu, il voulait changer de cervelle...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et redressa sa tête, frottant son front douloureux où il était sûr qu'une bosse allait bientôt apparaître. Son regard croisa celui, glacial, de son professeur et il se figea.

Oups.

Il se redressa rigidement sur sa chaise, tentant de se tenir le plus droit possible. Mr Ackerman venait de reposer son feutre et se dirigeait maintenant devant sa table où il s'arrêta.

– Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il te prend, Jaeger ? demanda-t-il de sa voix froide.

Sur le coup, Eren voulut oublier sa résolution de se tenir droit en se cachant sous sa table. Mais il savait qu'il passerait encore plus pour un aliéné bon pour l'enfermement, alors il se retint.

– J-je... euh..., baragouina-t-il.

Son professeur haussa un sourcil et lui fronça les siens. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il venait d'imaginer Enrique Inglesias en train de pousser la chansonnette une laque à la main, si ?!

– Alors ?

– Bah... C'est complètement... idiot, en fait...

– L'est-ce plus que le dernière fois ?

Mr Ackerman afficha un petit sourire en coin. Eren se sentit rougir, autant à cause de la nouvelle expression de son professeur qu'il venait de découvrir, que pour ce que celui-ci venait de remettre sur le tapis.

La dernière fois, comme l'a si bien dit l'homme de petite taille, il avait dû lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il s'était mis à rire en plein milieu d'une vidéo sur l'économie du Japon. Ce sujet, en soit, ne prêtait pas vraiment à rire... Mais en voyant un oiseau voler sur la bande, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à la chanson _I believe I can fly_ et de fil en aiguille, sa cervelle avait fait le rapprochement avec une vidéo qu'il avait sûrement dû voir sur Youtube, une vidéo qui mettait en scène un écureuil en train de se manger un mur après avoir rater son saut, la fameuse musique en fond. Et après ce petit flash, son rire avait retenti le plus simplement du monde.

Revenant au présent, Eren se racla la gorge.

– Euh... D'une certaine manière... ça l'est... enfin... je sais pas.

Voyant que son professeur ne bougeait pas d'un iota, il comprit qu'il devait exprimer clairement le fond de sa pensée et dans les plus brefs délais si on en jugeait tout de même l'infime changement de son visage devenu plus dur.

– Eh bien, je pensais à la chanson de Enrique Iglesias, vous savez, _Baby I like it_ car...

Il se tut. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui avouer qu'avant de penser à cette musique, il l'avait d'abord maté...

– Car... car voilà ! reprit-il précipitamment, s'insurgeant par la suite d'avoir sortit cette pitoyable excuse.

– Et ?

Si son professeur avait compris que son excuse était foireuse, il n'en montra pourtant rien. Il le bénit tout de même de ne pas insister si c'était le cas !

– Et... je... me suis rappelé qu'il fallait que je rachète de la laque... Vous comprenez : _like_ et _laque,_ ça se ressemble donc... Bref ! Et puis je me suis imaginé Enrique avec une laque à la main en train de chanter...

La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure tellement il avait honte. Les yeux cachés par sa main, il n'aperçut pas le petit éclat d'amusement qui traversa furtivement le regard de l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci se redressa et poussa un petit soupir, faisant sortir Eren de sa cachette.

– Je crois que ça ne tourne pas vraiment rond dans ta petite caboche, gamin.

Un rire tonitruant retentit à la suite de ces mots, et les regards se tournèrent vers son propriétaire qui se trouvait être Jean – pony face. Ce dernier se tut bien vite en captant les yeux plus que noirs de l'adulte – ceux d'Eren lui faisant aussi peur qu'une mouche.

– Mais, reprit le professeur, je ne vais pas me plaindre puisque que tu es mon meilleur élève.

Celui-ci sourit timidement, touché par le compliment implicite.

L'homme le fixa quelques instants puis se retourna pour continuer son cours. Le jeune Jaeger, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme après avoir vu le minuscule sourire que lui avait adressé son professeur.

Un sourire niais vint prendre place sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la silhouette de l'homme.

Mr Ackerman, parlant de l'histoire du pays du Soleil-Levant, s'assit à demi sur son bureau avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière pour les lâcher ensuite, les mèches corbeaux revenant camoufler quelque peu son regard acier.

Sous cet acte, Eren déglutit. Mais une pub agaçante vint s'insinuer dans son esprit : la fille, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, clama de sa voix (faussement) joyeuse : L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien !

Misère !

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la classe, avant qu'un gémissement de douleur ne s'élève.

* * *

En fait, je dois vous avouer que les pensées qui accaparent le cerveau d'Eren sont en réalité les miennes ! xD Oui, oui, les délires avec la laque, l'écureuil, L'Oréal vient de ma cervelle ! x'D même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans la même situation (pour la laque, j'étais aux toilettes xD)

On va dire que vous me connaissez un peu mieux après avoir lu ce petit texte ! x'D

Bref ! J'espère que ledit texte vous a plu !

A bientôt !


End file.
